Unexpected
by animefreak469
Summary: 100 words or less drabbles of whatever pairings the Homestuck Pairing Generator can come up with. Daily updates.
1. Equius and John, matesprits

**These pairings were all created using the Homestuck pairing generator. Sorry if a few of the characters seem a bit ooc; this is my first time writing Homestuck anything. Updates will (hopefully) be every day. This story might go on for a while!**

_1) Equius/John_**  
><strong>

John wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, resting his head on the troll's shoulders.

"Whatcha' doin?"

Equius smiled while continuing his work. "It's a project I've been working since last Tuesday."

John closed his eyes and scrunched up his face, searching for the date in his mind. "That was exactly one week ago..." Suddenly, his eyes widened. "And the day you-"

But before John could finish, Equius' lips were engulfing his own and a ring was slipped onto his finger.

"Happy one week."

Who said the sweaty blue-blood couldn't be romantic?


	2. Dave and Nepeta, kismesises

"So you want to play a game, Mr. Stridpurr?" Nepeta asked, smiling and tracing her claw down Dave's cheek.

Dave watched the girl he was pinned under, wide eyed behind his sunglasses. He could feel blood being drawn and had to use all his will to suppress a whimper. He attempted to punch the troll in the face, but Nepeta caught the limb half-way. She giggled and slammed Dave's arm above his head, holding it there along with the left one.

In that moment, Dave Strider knew he was screwed.

"Fine," Nepeta smiled, wide and evilly. "LET'S PLAY!"


	3. Gamzee and Jade, moirials

"Hey there, motherfucker."

Jade whipped around at the sound of the voice. When she realized she was facing her best friend, the girl squealed and jumped into his arms, digging her face into his neck. "I missed you so much Gamzee."

Gamzee smiled and returned the hug, breathing in Jade's scent. She smelled like a mixture of the ocean and pumpkins. Wait pumpkins? What pumpkin?

They just stood there for a while, perfectly content. It was as if everyone had disappeared and they were the only two left in the universe.

"Miracles." Gamzee muttered.


	4. Terezi and Feferi, moirials

Feferi giggled as Terezi described with explicit detail the taste of tyrian purple text.

"It's like a combination of grapes and raspberries! One of the most delicious colors there is!"

After the giggling had died down, Feferi rested her head upon the other's shoulder, sighing deeply. The two stayed like that, in silence, for a few minutes before Feferi's lips curled up ever so slightly and she spoke.

"Thanks Terezi. For being here."

Terezi patted Feferi's head and smiled at the stars.

"Any time, princess. Any time."


	5. Sollux and Eridan, matesprits

"Hey Sol?"

Sollux looked down at the half-asleep troll in his arms. His eyes were closed and his ridiculous hair had deflated, now sprawled all over his face. But Sollux always thought he looked the best this way; perfectly natural and calm.

"Yeah ED?"

Eridan snuggled deeper into his matesprit's shoulder, practically burying his head in Sollux's neck.

"I lov-ve you."

Sollux smiled and squeezed Eridan tighter, causing the other to sigh in bliss.

For once, Sollux was completely and utterly happy.

"I love you too."


	6. Nepeta auspisticizing Kanaya and Aradia

"You guys are acting pawsitivley ridiculous!" Nepeta yelled, pulling Kanaya off of Aradia."I always thought you two were the most level-headed of all of us!"

"I'm Sorry But She Started It." Kanaya stated with hidden malice laced in her voice.

"Well someone's gotta stand up for Tavros! Spiderbitch has been pushing him around for too long!"

"Vriska May Not Be Perfect But She Is Still My Moirial. And I Will Not Stand For You Insulting Her."

Nepeta sighed as she watched the two stare down one another. It was going to be a long night.


	7. Eridan and John, kismesises

**I forgot to update yesterday so you guys get two today :)**

"You're so annoyin'"

Eridan pushed John further into the wall, glaring daggers at him. John glared right back.

"Well you're not exactly a walk in the park either!"

Eridan growled in frustration. "W-why don't you just back off? Dav-ve is the first person to genuinely like me in…forev-ver!" Eridan blushed at his last statement, knowing he sounded pathetic.

"Because Karkat warned me about you! You don't actually like Dave; he's just a replacement for Feferi!" John finally escaped Eridan's grasp and punched him clean in the nose.

Eridan held the bleeding and possibly broken organ, snarling.

He hated the human.


	8. Karkat and John, moirials

**This one kind of goes along with chapter 3 as well as another chapter I plan to upload in the near future.**

"Maybe we could become moirials?"

Karkat lifted his head out of his knees and gaped at the human, shocked at his proposal. "But what about you and Strider? Aren't you two like the fucking epitome of human best friendship?"

John laughed sadly, turning away from the troll. "Him and Sollux. But I saw it coming; we've been drifting apart ever since the game ended."

Karkat took a minute to weigh his options. There was no way Gamzee was coming back; he seems pretty damn happy with Jade. And John is pretty much his closest friend now…

"Why the hell not?"

**Special shout out to Swagerterasu for the first review! Thanks so much!**


	9. Terezi and Jade, matesprits

**Sorry for not updating! Last week was a bad week school-wise and I went to Megacon this weekend (as John). I won't have access to my computer until next Sunday either so I figured I'd give you guys one big update and then hopefully start to get back on track next week. Again, sorry for the delay!**

It was funny how heartbreak made for the best relationships.

Terezi and Jade found this out when they realized Dave didn't have feelings for either of them. John had always been the only one Dave had eyes for, but the girls had been too blinded by longing to notice.

They found comfort in each other and soon that comfort turned into a bond. And it wasn't long until that bond turned into something more.

Terezi squeezed Jade's hand tightly. "Ready?"

Jade smiled and nodded before the two opened the double doors to the room together, ready to show the world.


	10. John auspisticizing Eridan and Dave

"Not cool man!" Dave growled, throwing a kick that Eridan just barely dodged.

"I only speak the truth, human!" Eridan stated with a smirk.

"Fuck you. Fuck you and your shity, dead seahorse."

"Hey! Don't you talk about my lusis that w-way!"

"Stop it you two!" John finally intervened, pushing Dave and Eridan away from each other. John turned towards his best friend frowning. "Dave I know what you're trying to do and you need to stop! Eridan is my boyfriend and I refuse to end that just to mediate between you two!"


	11. Sollux and Jade, moirials

It was as if they were the same being.

The laugh, the long and bushy hair, the way she would get excited about the silliest of things. Jade was so much like Feferi it hurt.

But the pain would go away whenever she would touch him, or he would hold her in his arms. Because in those precious moments, it was like she was back again. Like she had just left to take a swim.

Sollux ignored the voices in his head that said they weren't the same. Seeing is believing and because he couldn't see, he refused to believe.

**This came out more red than pale but whatever.**


	12. John and Rose, kismesises

"You hate her." Karkat stated bluntly.

John's mouth dropped. "But I can't hate Rose! She's one of my closest friends! Although I really do wanna punch her in the face. Possibly multiple times. No no no no I do not want to punch my friend! That's wrong!"

Karkat sighed. "Look, I didn't think it was fucking possible but its plain as day that you have black feelings for the girl. Now you can choose to act upon these feelings or you can fucking ignore them."

"I choose to ignore them!" John decided immediately.

Karkat sighed and rubbed his forehead.

Humans.


	13. Gamzee and Karkat, matesprits

Karkat had known his feeling for Gamzee had been flushed since the day the two became moirials.

And he also knew the other would never feel the same.

The way Gamzee talked about Tavros and the way his eyes would light up at the mention of the brown-blood's name, that said it all. And Karkat was pretty sure Gamzee knew he didn't have to say anything; that his actions oozed his true feelings towards Tavros.

But what Karkat didn't know was that Gamzee had always known of Karkat's feelings. And it hurt that he could never feel the same way.


	14. Terezi and Rose, matesprits Part 1

It was an unexpectedly, wonderful meeting.

Rose introduced herself politely to Terezi, but when she attempted to grab the troll's arm to guide Terezi's hand into her own for a handshake; she was pulled into a hug. Rose was a bit shocked, seeing as the two barely knew each other, but she reciprocated anyway.

They proceeded to talk for a long time; Rose finding the Alterian justice system fascinating and Terezi eager to hear more about Sigmund Freud.

And when it was time to part, the two smiled at each other; a silent agreement that they would keep in contact.


	15. Sollux and Dave, moirials

**This exists in the same universe as chapter's 3 and 8.**

Dave unhappily watched as his player was KO'd and Sollux let out a victory yell. He hated, no, he despised losing.

"Tho whaths the thcore; 9 games to 0?" Sollux mocked.

"Best 10 out of 20." Dave commanded. Not asked, but commanded. He was already setting the game back to the home screen. Dave couldn't tell, but Sollux was rolling his eyes. His moirial was always so competitive. But that's what made them perfect for each other.

"Whatever, I'm jutht gonna whoop your ath again."

"We'll see about that."


	16. Gamzee auspisticizing Karkat and Nepeta

"Dammit let go Gamzee! I'm gonna wipe that smirk right off that fucking catgirl's face!"

Gamzee held his friend back easily, chuckling inwardly at how light Karkat was. Nepeta smirked at her ex-crush while raising a questioning eyebrow.

Mockingly, of course.

"What's wrong Karkitty? Jealous?"

A fire was lit in Karkat's eyes, as he struggled with twice the strength against Gamzee.

"I'll fucking kill you!"

Gamzee was a bit shocked that he now had to use almost all his strength to hold back the smaller troll. "Whoa, chill out motherfucker."

"Not until that matesprit stealing bitch is begging for mercy!"


	17. John and Terezi, kismesises

Terezi brought two of her blood-covered fingers together, feeling the texture of the foreign liquid in her hands. She smirked once she had enough of that, moving her pointer finger to her mouth and licking it clean with her tongue.

"Delicious."

John narrowed his eyes at the girl, straining against his bonds. "You're sick."

Terezi smiled at the boy's voice, reaching down and pulling his hair to force him to look into her blinded eyes. "And that's exactly what you like about me."

John averted his gaze; glad Terezi couldn't see the blush covering his entire face.

**And that's the update! Special thanks to Swagerterasu and therandomrose1754 for reviewing! Swag, you are too kind 3. And Therandom, I will try to get around to your request very soon. If any of you guys would like to request a pairing don't hesitate to ask! See you in a week!**


	18. Gamzee and Vriska, moirails

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry I was gone longer than expected. I was hospitalized for a few weeks rather than a few days. Hopefully this will be the start of me getting back on track!**

Gamzee had gone insane.

This personality shift had made him lose his lax attitude and go out there and get what he wanted. And Vriska would have been more than happy with this if what Gamzee wanted was not the heads of their friends.

And if she wasn't scared shitless of this new Gamzee.

But she sucked up her fears like the brave troll she was and confronted her moirail, his arms coated with fresh olive blood.

"H-hey Gamzee. Why don't we stop all this pointless murdering and drink one of your shitty sodas hmmmmmmmm?"

**Hope this was good enough for you Shadowcyrse!**


	19. Gamzee and Nepeta, matesprits

Nepeta loved her matesprit.

She loved how calm he was about everything. She loved his laugh filled with adorable honks. She loved his face paint, which always felt so wonderfully gooey.

But more than anything she loved his smell.

When they would lie together on the horn pile, Nepeta would always get as close as possible to Gamzee so she could breathe in his amazing scent. He smelled of spoor, which calmed and relaxed her, and faygo, which was so wonderfully fruity.

Yes, Nepeta thoroughly enjoyed her matesprit's scent. And she knew he enjoyed hers just as much.

**Basically I have this weird headcanon that trolls are really attracted to certain scents and it's very important that their matesprit/kismesis(?) emits a scent they find appealing. Yeah.**

**Hope you liked this therandomrose! Oh and don't worry Swag, I'm much better now :)  
><strong>


	20. Vriska and Terezi, kismesises

"Well well well, it seems you have finally caught me."

Terezi snarled at the girl she had pinned below her. Even though she was the one who had come out victorious in their little fight, Vriska still acted like she was in control of the situation. It was one of many aspects of Vriska's personality that Terezi absolutely despised.

"I hate you."

Vriska smirked, tugging her right arm out of Terezi's grip so she could pull the other down for a quick kiss ending with a bite.

"Hate you too."

**For MyrrhDarkwing**


End file.
